


Erik Hates People

by makingitwork



Series: Magnetised to You [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: AU, Charles Xavier has a pHD in adorable, Drabble, Erik hates everyone, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Lawyer Erik, M/M, Marriage, erik is pining harder than a 12 year old girl, except his little char char, powers, teacher charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hates people- it's his rule, a way of living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Hates People

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Erik clicks the locks of his briefcase more harshly than necessary. The feel of the clacking metal and tiny grinding mechanisms sliding into place almost satisfying enough to overcome the overwhelming sense of anger and agitation that had been building up the whole day.

As he stalks out of his large glass office he thinks over everything that went wrong. His new assistant- Sean, had mixed up his coffee order, his best lawyer Emma was facing criminal charges for unlawful use of her telepathy on a witness ( _and though Erik knows that she'll be able to get herself out of it, it's just another thing that weighs on his mind_ ). And then there's Azazael who keeps asking for more time off and Erik really has no choice to give it to him, otherwise his sister-in-law will complain to her brother and Erik's life will become more complicated than it has any right to be. Fuck, Erik thinks, as he walks through the crowded room of junior associates who all stand to attention at his mere presence, not that he pays them any attention, and Hank, their go to forensic scientist down at the hospital is having another one of his exisistential crises in which he doesn't know if it's fair to keep giving Erik's firm priority over DNA fingerprinting.

One associate, Angel, he thinks her name is, stumbles into him, and her wings burst out accidentally. The mutation is beautiful, and he finds himself softening ever so slightly, and he just nods at her and continues.

He hates people.

He hates everyone he sees on the walk home. It's a long walk, but one Erik always makes. He likes to keep in shape and he likes getting at least a little bit of fresh air. But everyone's always so fast moving, so desperate to get where they need to be, eyes glued to their tiny little phones and bashing into one another, their cigarette smoke billowing over them like a thick cloud of despair.

He gets home still bitter about everything, mind stuck on two loops. Over whether he should fire Sean or give him a second chance, and the other on whether he needs to have a proper meeting with Emma about mutation control in courtrooms.

He unlocks the door with his mind, and shrugs off his coat and sets down his suitcase and pauses.

All the lights are on and the smell of well seasoned pasta floats through the house, and he can hear Charles singing in the kitchen. There's a stack of half graded papers on the coffee table, and he turns into the kitchen, after absentmindedly opening a few Windows.

' _Although no one understood we were holding back the flood, learning how to dance the rain...'_ Charles hummed and Erik stills.

 _Gott_ , he loves Charles. The only person in the entire world that Erik adores. He can feel all the frustration and anger lifting off his shoulders, replaced by a deep routed ache over how much he's missed him.

'Erik!' Charles jumps, and he leaps over to hug his husband 'I missed you,' and he leans up on tiptoes to press a gentle kiss on the corner of Erik's mouth and he tastes like sugary tea and a sneaky biscuit.

Erik loves him so much it hurts. He hoists Charles up by his belt buckle and breathes him in. Embraces his Take That singing and frumpy jumper wearing husband with a burst of undying affection.

Charles giggles against him and Erik married someone who _giggles_ and he doesn't know why he would ever want to leave this house. 'I'm making pasta,' Charles decrees, nuzzling Erik's neck like a cat 'how was your day?'

Erik doesn't want to complain because he knows Charles worries but-

'That bad?' Charles pouts, and strokes Erik's face tenderly 'they don't deserve you, darling. You work much too hard, and I'll talk to Raven about how difficult some time off would be right now. I'm sure she'll understand. You're in the middle of the big Summers case right now.'

He loves him. He's perfect. It's all he's wanted the whole day. Some sympathy, some understanding. All he's needed are those big blue eyes and knowing someone listens and someone cares.

Charles kisses him again, a hint of tongue before he's pulling away and Erik groans whilst Charles grins. 'The pasta will burn!' He teases and Erik leans against the counter, smitten.

'So how was your day?'

Charles shrugs, stirring the pot 'fairly normal. Jean's power control is coming along excellently, and a lot of the students are starting to take note of the targets I write on their essays. Oh! And the new physical education teacher is utterly delightful, I think you'd like him enormously. Logan? Remember?'

Erik frowns because he does remember Charles talking about Logan, he remembers Charles sharing the memories with him, and he's curious now and Charles concedes.

_'Afternoon, Chuck,' the burly man greets lowly, and Charles jumps from his book and smiles delightedly_

_'Logan! Come sit! I'm doing some research on the most extraordinary mutant gene- invisibility!'_

_Logan looks equally amused and fond, and he pats Charles shoulder 'I'll make ya some tea and you can tell me all about it. Alright if I smoke?'_

_'You're allowed to smoke in here,' Charles nods, shifting on the teachers lounge sofa to watch Logan merrily_

_'Yeah but will it bother you?'_

_Charles smiles softly 'you're very sweet to ask, Logan, but please, do as you wish. Just remember those things will kill you,'_

_Logan laughs as he turns the kettle on 'I'd like to see them try, Professor.'_

Erik frowns 'he likes you.'

Charles tips his head back and laughs 'well I'm glad. He could do with a few friends. He's had a very lonely life.'

Erik hums, but he doesn't like the sound of Logan all that much anymore. Not that's he's ever particularly liked any man that paid attention to Charles with a look like that. Erik can tell whenever someone finds Charles intriguing and adorable in a way that's more than just friendly. And it happens all too often.

'Erik,' Charles chides gently 'do remember the woman from the grocery store- Magda, she had all sorts of thoughts about you.' Charles frowns 'And though it grates me, I love you and I trust you.'

'You're mine,' Erik rumbles and Charles nods excitedly

'And happily so.'

'But you can read Logan's mind- how does he see you?' Erik asks as he helps set the table and bring out the juice

Charles pauses, '...he's been lonely for a long time, Erik.'

'So romantically? Does he know you're married? Maybe I should visit the school and-'

'Protect my honour?' Charles serves out the pasta equally 'I suppose you two should meet. But I love you, Erik. I won't ever want anyone else.' He sighs suddenly as though just remembering something and Erik raises an inquiring eyebrow 'Moira wants me to pick up a few extra classes tomorrow. I'll miss lunch,' he sighs 'oh well, at least I'll get to see how Storm's progressing.'

'Moira is the head, she could make anyone teach those classes.' Erik berates 'you deserve a break.'

'Oh, but so do the others,' they both sit down and Charles grins 'we should take a holiday soon. A second honeymoon, in Germany?'

Erik's eyes light up and he reaches across the table to take his husband's hand 'I love you, liebling,'

Charles kisses Erik's fingertips 'you're the best part of my day.'

So yeah, Erik hates people as a rule.

And Charles is his exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt in the comment section below for more in this series!


End file.
